Sola (On my own)
by Clau Ardley
Summary: Candy se ha dado cuenta que está enamorada de Albert, pero duda de ser correspondida de la misma manera. A veces la señales no son lo que parecen. Songfic. Presentado en la Guerra Florida 2014
1. Chapter 1

"**Sola" Songfic. (Canción "On my own" del musical "Los Miserables" Schönberg/Boublil). Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki. Presentado en la Guerra Florida 2014. **

-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-

Otro día de arduo trabajo en el hospital había transcurrido para Candy. Desde que Albert se volviera una figura importante e influyente, no sólo pudo recuperar su empleo, también le habían otorgado un ascenso como jefa de enfermeras. Esto al principio no le agradó, pues gustaba de luchar ella misma por sus cosas, sin embargo, George le había informado que no había sido idea de Albert o de él ese empleo, si no que el propio doctor Lenard se lo había ofrecido al patriarca para resarcir el daño hecho tras su injusto despido. Ella lo aceptó con la condición de que si no era apta para el trabajo, fuera remitida a su antiguo empleo mientras se preparaba lo suficiente para desempeñarlo correctamente. Pero eso no había sido necesario, Candy había resultado ser una excelente jefa de enfermeras.

No obstante, el trabajo no era lo que mantenía ocupados los pensamientos de la rubia, si no los sentimientos que había descubierto en sí misma. Desde qué Albert se le reveló como su tutor y posteriormente como su "Principe de la Colina" en su corazón empezó a albergar algo más que amistad. Lo amaba. Lo amaba como no había amado ni al dulce Anthony, ni al rebelde Terry, a él lo amaba por lo que era, ese espíritu rebelde y libre pero a la vez responsable y comprometido. Amaba que fuera un trotamundos, un intelectual, un ecologista y un empresario. Su amigo y su protector. Amaba sus ojos azules, su cabello rubio y sus dientes blancos, en pocas palabras, amaba todo en él.

Mientras caminaba por las frías y mojadas calles de Chicago no pudo evitar sentir que la soledad nuevamente se había instalado en su vida. Albert con sus responsabilidades como nuevo jefe apenas tenía tiempo para verla; Archie se había marchado a Massachusetts a la universidad de Harvard a hacer sus estudios en derecho; Annie se había ido tras él y Paty vivía en Florida. En cambio ella, seguía viviendo en el mismo departamento de Magnolia. ¿A quién podría contarle toda esa pesada carga que sentía su corazón por no sentirse correspondida, si todos estaban ocupados con sus propias vidas? Se sintió egoísta por pensarlo. Llegó a su viejo apartamento. Albert le había remodelado y ahora estaba mucho más cómodo y bonito, aunque en soledad da lo mismo vivir bajo un puente a una hermosa mansión. Se quitó la gabardina y la puso en el perchero, se dirigió a la cocina y mientras preparaba agua para té, se paró en la ventana a contemplar la lluvia que había empezado otra vez a caer sobre las solitarias avenidas.

- **_Y ahora estoy sola otra vez, nadie a quien acudir, nadie con quién ir, sin hogar, sin amigos, sin un rostro para saludar._**

El silbato de la tetera sonó, se acercó para revisar su alacena, tenía un poco de todo pero la realidad es que no tenía apetito, con el té bastaría. La noche caía y Candy dibujó en su rostro una leve sonrisa.

- **_Ahora la noche está cerca, puedo imaginar que él está aquí_**- pensó

En su habitación, sacó su viejo diario, como todas las noches escribió lo acontecido del día, era una costumbre que la hacía sentir bien, con cierta compañía.

Agosto 15

"_**A veces camino sola por la noche mientras todo el mundo está durmiendo, soy feliz al pensar en él, soñando con su compañía. La ciudad se va a la cama y yo puedo vivir imaginando. Sola, imaginándolo conmigo, solos, caminamos hasta el amanecer, aún sin él siento que sus brazos me rodean y cuando me pierdo, cierro los ojos y él me encuentra..."**_

Todos los días era lo mismo, ir y venir por el mismo camino. Chicago era particularmente nostálgico en el verano, la lluvia a veces no cesaban y la ausencia de personas en las avenidas hacían del lugar un inhóspito paisaje y el río donde la gente se congregaba a pasear, un melancólico panorama.

- **_Con la lluvia, el pavimento brilla como la plata y la luz es bruma sobre el río-_** pensó mientras con sombrilla en mano se acercaba al mirador. Entretanto miraba la corriente de agua pasar, pensaba en la resolución que había tomado aquella tarde, sólo deseaba que aquello que había decidido fuera lo correcto para todos. En un impulso por despejar su mente hizo su paraguas a un lado y esperó que la lluvia cayera en su cabeza, el agua se deslizaba lentamente por su cara. Sintió cierto alivio con este acto, esta vez sus lágrimas no se mezclaron con las gotas, esta vez, sólo quería sentir la purificación que le brindaba el vital líquido a sus pensamientos. Con los ánimos renovados retomó el camino a casa.

Cuando abrió la puerta un pedazo de papel cayó a sus pies, era una nota, la abrió y en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa.

"_Querida Candy_

_Espero que no hayas olvidado la fiesta por el cumpleaños de la tía abuela. George irá por ti mañana a las siete treinta de la noche._

_Hasta entonces_

_Albert"_

Candy vio la gran entrada a la mansión. Todo estaba lleno de luces y el sonido de la orquesta se escuchaba a lo lejos. George se estacionó en la entrada principal y rápidamente se dio la vuelta para ayudarla a bajar del auto. Ofreciéndole su brazo, se encaminó con ella al lugar.

- Se ve muy hermosa esta noche señorita Candy- le dijo al notar el nerviosismo de la muchacha.

- Muchas gracias George- La rubia le sonrió agradeciendo el cumplido y la intención de alentarla.

Cuando entraron al gran salón buscó entre la multitud a Albert. Lo vio a lo lejos hablando con un grupo de hombres. Candy dio un paso para ir a su encuentro, pero su acompañante la detuvo.

- Sería bueno que saludara primero a madame Elroy, señorita.

Asintió con la cabeza, muy independientemente de querer estar cerca del rubio no debía olvidar el protocolo que aquellas reuniones requerían.

- Buenas noches señora Elroy- saludó a la anciana con una reverencia -Mis más sinceras felicitaciones.

- Muchas gracias Candice- fue la seca contestación después de un minucioso escrutinio hacia la joven. La rubia volvió a hacer una reverencia en señal de despedida, se giró sobre sí misma para marcharse.

- Candice- le volvió a llamar la matriarca.

- Sí señora- contestó rápidamente.

- ¡Comportarte como una Ardley!- Candy le sonrió cortésmente y se alejó de ahí.

Caminó entre la gente en busca de algún lugar donde pudiera respirar algo de aire fresco, apenas llevaba unos minutos en ese lugar y ya sentía que se ahogaba. Encontró una terraza vacía y ahí respiró profundamente mientras observaba decenas de luciérnagas que iluminaban el jardín con sus pequeñas luces.

- ¡Con que aquí estas!- Sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo al escuchar aquella voz por demás conocida para ella.

- ¡Albert!

- Hola Candy- ambos se miraron por unos instantes. Sentía su corazón latir desbocadamente. Sin dudarlo, podría perderse en su mirada azul por mil años, adoraba aquellos ojos que le trasmitían todo y a la vez nada. Era emocionante y desconcertante al mismo tiempo sentir su mirada posada en ella. Sintió como su rostro se tiñó de rosa y agradeció la oscuridad de la noche que le permitía esconder la evidencia de su emoción.

- No pensabas que te escaparías de la fiesta tan pronto- continuó el rubio

-¿Eh? No, no iba a escapar, sólo necesita respirar un poco de aire, por un momento sentí que me faltaba.

- Lo sé pequeña, yo me siento igual en estas reuniones. Lamento mucho haberte hecho venir.

- No digas eso, yo estoy feliz de estar aquí.

- Gracias Candy- sonrió enternecido por la nobleza de la chica. La música comenzó a tocar y Albert le extendió su mano.

- ¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo?

- ¡Por supuesto!- posó su pequeña mano sobre la suya aceptando su invitación. Estaban a punto de salir de la terraza cuando fueron interceptados por George.

- Wiiliam, disculpa que te moleste pero madame Elroy solicita tu presencia.

- ¿Ahora? Iba a bailar con Candy.

- Lo siento William, señorita.

- Albert, no te preocupes por mí, ve con ella- le dijo tratando de aligerar el momento -Yo iré a dar una vuelta al jardín mientras, búscame cuando termines ¿está bien?

- Muy bien, sólo no te alejes demasiado.

Caminaba pensativa por aquellos campos oscuros, llegó hasta un árbol deseando treparlo, pero sólo se limitó a acariciar su rugoso tronco. Miró hacia el cielo y vio el hermoso firmamento despejado. Recordó aquella vez en la que él fue a buscarla cuando fue engañada por Neal, esa noche durmieron a la intemperie bajo la luz de las estrellas sin más calor que una manta y su cálido abrazo.

-_**En la oscuridad los árboles están llenos de la luz de las estrellas y todo lo que veo es a él y a mí por siempre y para siempre**_- Sonrió suspirando con ensoñación.

Volteó hacia la mansión esperando por el objeto de sus deseos, pero vio a través del amplio ventanal su alta figura bailando sonriente con alguna de las tantas señoritas de alta sociedad que habían asistido a la fiesta, la sonrisa se desvaneció al instante de sus labios y sintió una opresión en el pecho. Cerró los ojos con profunda tristeza al darse cuenta que la realidad era totalmente distinta a lo que ella soñaba.

-**_Pero sé, que es sólo mi imaginación, que hablo conmigo misma y no con él y aunque se que él esta cegado, igual digo, que hay un camino para nosotros_**- negó con la cabeza -¡Tonta, tonta Candy, él nunca...!

Corrió al salón y buscó al hombre que siempre le brindaba su ayuda y apoyo. Al encontrarlo camino hacia él con una fingida sonrisa.

- George, discúlpame con todos pero debo irme.

- Pero señorita Candy ¿por qué se va?

- Tengo un fuerte dolor de cabeza y mañana entró al primer turno, de verdad debo irme- dijo apurada.

- Déjeme avisarle al señor William para que...

- ¡No! -le interrumpió -No es necesario.

- Déjeme llevarla por lo menos.

- Estaré bien, he pedido un carruaje.

- Muy bien- dijo resignado ante la negación a la ayuda -En todo caso que tenga buenas noches- le sonrió

- ¿George?- le llamó con un nudo en la garganta -Gracias por todo- El hombre la miró conmovido y asintió con la cabeza.

Rápidamente salió de la mansión y caminó sin rumbo por las calles de aquella ciudad. En su andar perdió conciencia del tiempo y cuando los tímidos rayos del sol hicieron su aparición, se detuvo nuevamente frente a aquel mirador que tanto le gustaba. Dándose por vencida dejó fluir las lágrimas por su rostro.

-**_Lo amo, pero cuando termina la noche, él se va y el río es sólo un río. Sin él, el mundo alrededor cambia, los árboles están desnudos y las calles llenas de extraños. Lo amo, pero cada día me doy cuenta que toda mi vida la he pasado anhelando. Sin mí, su mundo seguirá girando. Un mundo llenó de felicidad que yo nunca conoceré._**

Esa misma mañana, Candy tomó sus maletas, su traslado a Italia para el hospital militar había sido aprobado. Distancia y trabajo era lo que necesitaba para sanar su dolorido corazón roto por tercera vez ¿Podría recuperarse algún día? Probablemente, el tiempo seguramente se encargaría de eso. Le dio un último vistazo a su casa. Recorrió aquel lugar donde fue tan feliz con él durante aquellos meses que estuvo a su cargo. Encima de la pequeña chimenea había una fotografía de los dos sonrientes y al parecer felices. La tomó entre sus manos y acarició la imagen de su querido Albert.

- **_Lo amo, lo amo, lo amo pero sólo en mi interior-_** dejó la foto en su lugar - Adiós Albert, que encuentres lo que estas buscando- dijo quedamente, salió del apartamento con la firme convicción de irse sin mirar atrás.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

¿Candy?- oyó una voz tras ella al cerrar la puerta -¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Albert!-exclamó sorprendida, jamás imaginó verlo ahí.

- ¿Para qué son esas maletas? ¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó con una expresión de total asombro y desconcierto.

- Yo... Yo me voy a la guerra.

- ¡A la guerra!

- Lo siento Albert, lo he decidido y me voy hoy mismo. Mi solicitud ha sido aprobada y tengo que partir en este instante para tomar el tren rumbo a Nueva York y embarcarme a Europa. Es mi deber como enfermera y yo... Debo cumplirlo- Candy tomó sus maletas, pasó junto a un atónito Albert que no dejaba de mirarla.

- ¿Tu solicitud? Acaso tú...- frunció el entrecejo - ¡No! Candy, ¡tú no puedes irte! ¡no te dejaré ir!- la sujetó por el brazo con fuerza.

- ¡Sueltame Albert! No te estoy pidiendo tu opinión, ni tu permiso

- ¡Es una locura!

- Albert, puedes decir lo que quieras, te lo repito, es mi deber ir, además no hay nada que me retenga en Chicago- ante el asombro de sus palabras, Albert la soltó por un momento, el cual fue aprovechado por la rubia para seguir su camino.

- ¿Y yo?- le preguntó, Candy se detuvo en seco en las escaleras.

- ¿Tú?- fue lo único que pudo decir, su vista seguía en la puerta de salida.

- Sí, ¿El hecho de que te ame para ti no es motivo suficiente para quedarte?

- ¿Que?- Candy se dio la vuelta para verlo, ¿acaso le había dicho que la amaba?

- ¡¿Te detuviste siquiera un momento a pensar que sentiría yo al verte partir?!- le dijo alterado.

- Albert... ¿Tú... Tú me amas?- titubeó.

- ¿Que no lo sabes?

Candy lo miró expectante mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- Pero ayer tú...

- ¿Yo? ¿Acaso te hice algo malo ayer? Si apenas te vi y cuando te salí a buscar ¡ya no estabas!

- Pero es que tú... Yo... Yo, te vi bailando con una mujer y te veáis muy feliz- le reprochó. Albert sonrió.

- Pequeña, no podía ponerle mala cara a la esposa del alcalde.

- ¡La esposa de!...

- Candy- la tomó de la mano y la llevó al apartamento - Mira a tu alrededor- la rubia lo miró y despues recorrió con su vista aquel acogedor sitio -En este lugar, en esta pequeña casita que compartimos un día- continuó -Yo me enamoré de ti.

Sin soltarla de la mano, la dirigió a la cocina

- En este lugar, yo cociné para ti con todo mi amor todo lo que te gusta, cuando era lavaplatos le pedí al chef que me pasará recetas para preparártelas ¡hasta aprendí a hacer pastel de chocolate! Sólo por ti.

De la cocina pasaron a la recámara

- En este lugar, todas las noches velaba por tu sueño, me pasaba mucho tiempo escuchando tu respiración tranquila mientras dormías y con ese maravilloso sonido me dormía yo también, pero antes, rogaba a Dios que fueras feliz conmigo o sin mí.

- Y en este lugar- le dijo volviendo a la sala.

- Me sentaba a pensar en ti mientras tú no estabas, pensaba en lo hermosa y extraordinaria que eres y en lo mucho que deseaba ser correspondido. Me imaginé junto a ti como pareja, pero también imaginé que formábamos una familia y que éramos inmensamente felices. Esperaba ansioso que diera la hora para ir por ti y esperarte bajo la luz de aquel farol. Cuando te veía venir era lo mejor de mi día.

Candy lloraba y limpiaba sus lágrimas con su mano libre

- ¿Ves esta foto?- le dijo mostrándole la foto encima de la chimenea- ¿Sabes porque estoy tan sonriente?

La rubia sólo pudo negar con la cabeza, Albert le tomó su mano libre y se puso frente a ella.

- La respuesta es simple, en esa foto me veo feliz porque tú estás a mi lado. Sólo juntó a ti puedo ser completamente dichoso.

La chica se lanzó a sus brazos sin parar de llorar, Albert la apretó contra su cuerpo mientras le acariciaba los sedosos rizos.

- Candy, muchas veces lloré por el hecho de amarte sólo en mi interior, por el hecho de pensar que era una absurda fantasía de la que jamás sería correspondido, pero decidí arriesgarme y ayer en la fiesta te iba a confesar la verdad. Cuando te fuiste me sentí muy desilusionado pero comprendí que no era cómodo para ti estar ahí.

Candy sollozaba con fuerza aferrada a él

- Pequeña mírame- le dijo levantando su cara con ambas manos -Si después de confesarte mis sentimientos abiertamente decides que es mejor irte, lo respetaré y te dejaré ir, pero debes de saber que yo iré contigo.

- Albert- la rubia puso sus manos encima de las del rubio que tomaban su cara -Yo me iba a la guerra para separarme de ti, porque pensaba que tú nunca me mirarías como yo a ti, que tú nunca me amarías. Al igual que tú pensé que sólo era una fantasía mía el que algún día estuvieras junto a mí.

- Candy ¿cómo pudiste ser tan ciega?- la abrazo

- Supongo que ambos mandamos las señales equivocadas- sonrió

- Pero ya lo hemos aclarado, te amo y me amas, no necesitamos saber más- la separó de él -Candy, sólo hay una cosa más que necesito saber de ti y lo sabré ahora mismo.

- ¿Qué es?- le preguntó mirando sus ojos azules

- A que saben tus labios.

Fin.

© Clau Ardley/Clau Agvel


End file.
